Tyler Lockwood
View Gallery |} Tyler Lockwood is a main character who is a hybrid and plays for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. He was a werewolf until being successfully sired into a hybrid by Klaus. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood. He was portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse that turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Name "Tyler" comes from an English surname, meaning "tiler of roofs". As a first name, it became popular after the 1980s Powers and Abilities: * Super Strength *Super Speed'', '' *Healing Factor *Mind Compulsion''' ' *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. Werewolf venom is always accessible to them as opposed to their werewolf counterparts who can use it only when transformed. *'Transformation Control:' Hybrids have the ability to transform at will and anytime that they desire. This makes them able to avoid obligatory turning during full moons. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Hybrids are capable of showing their wolf-eyes when displaying their abilities. *'Dream Manipulation:' Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping in dreams. *'Emotional Control:' Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions. They can turn off their humanity. *'Immortality:' Hybrids stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid becomes immune to all conventional illnesses, diseases, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed due to a weapon, weakness or methods that might kill a normal vampire or werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion:' Hybrids can compel the minds of humans. *'Healing Factor:' Given their joint vampire and werewolf heritage, a hybrid's ability to recover from injury is far greater than those of either individual parent species. *'Super Speed:' Hybrids are faster than any werewolf or some vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength:' Hybrids are much stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. ''A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility:' Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Petrova Doppelgänger Blood: '''Drinking Petrova doppelgänger blood will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *'Daytime Walking''' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Vervain''' : Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane: '''Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic: '''Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion:' An Original can compel hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Hybrid Bloodline:' Hybrids who were turned by Klaus who turned others will die if Klaus is staked with the White Oak Stake. *'Hunter's Curse:' If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Trivia * Both in the books and series he has a relationship with Caroline. * He and Klaus are the only living main characters who have never been bitten by a vampire. * Tyler is the first successfully created hybrid, due to drinking a sample of doppelgänger's blood during his transition. * After Kimberley submited to him, all hybrids present kneel to him, acknowledging him as their Alpha. *He's now on the run from Klaus. *Tyler has showed his wolf form more than any other werewolf/hybrid on the series. Category:Male